DESCRIPTION. Statethe application's broad, long-term objectives andspecificaims,making referencetothe healthrelatednessofthe project. Describe concisely the researchdesign and methods for achieving thesegoals. Avoid summariesof past accomplishmentsand the use of the first person. This descriptionis meant to serve as a succinct and accurate description of the proposed work when separated from the application. If the application is funded,this description, as is, will become public information. Therefore, do not include proprietary/confidential information. DO NOT EXCEED THE SPACE PROVIDED. This proposal is a continuation of the University of Washington (UW) International Scholars in Occupational and Environmental Health. The specific aims will focus on training through research on high priority health issues in collaborating countries. 1. Provide training in Occupational and Environmental Health to scientists and professionals from Vietnam, Thailand, Nicaragua and Costa Rica that is built around the execution of research projects on high priority problems in these countries. 2. Develop long-term scientific interest and mentoring relationships in these countries among UW faculty through the support of high quality research projects on priority occupational and environmental health problems in these countries. 3. Maintain and reinforce the strong existing collaborative inter-institutional relationships through continued training and research. 4. Assist collaborating institutions to become regional centers of excellence in occupational and environmental health and safety. This program will continue collaborations with major occupational and environmental health institutions in Vietnam, Thailand, Nicaragua and Costa Rica. It is predicated on the assumption that real world research provides high quality training for scientists and professionals. A reentry grant program will provide sure footing for returning trainees and support ongoing collaboration. A regional focus will promote inter-institutional relationships. Through a focus on human subjects research and the development of continuing education expertise in country including mechanisms for information dissemination, collaborating institutions will become regional resources as Centers of Excellence in occupational and environmental health and safety. The main research topics are: Vietnam-Identification and Prevention of Silicosis; Thailand-Air Pollution and Human Health; Nicaragua-Injury Control and Costa Rica-Pesticides and Childhood Cancer. A continuum of training opportunities will be provided to international scholars from short courses in country, through short-term, intermediate-term and degree-oriented, long-term training at the UW. An in country Main Foreign Collaborator and nominating committee will assist in the selection of successful candidates and a formalized selection review process will assure quality research and publications and will monitor trainee progress. PERFORMANCE SITE(S) (organization, city, state) Harborview Medical Center, University of Washington, Seattle, WA National Institute of Occupational and Environmental Health, Ministry of Health, Hanoi, Vietnam Burapha University, Chonburi Province, Thailand Regional Institute for Studies in Environmental Toxicology Herdia, Costa Rica Technological Institute, San Jose, Costa Rica National Autonomous University of Nicaragua, Leon, Nicaragua KEY PERSONNEL. See instructions on Page 11. Use continuation pages as needed to provide the required information in the format shown below. Name Organization Role on Project Matthew Keifer Univeristy of Washington Principal Investigator Michael Yost Univeristy of Washington Investigator Scott Barnhart Univeristy of Washington Investigator J. Carey Jackson University of Washington Consultant Charles Mock University of Washington Consultant PHS 398 (Rev. 4/98) Page 2 BB Number pages consecutively at the bottom throughout the application. Do not use suffixes such as 3a, 3b. CC Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Keifer, Matthew C. Type the name of the principal investigator/program director at the top of each printed page and each continuation page. (For type specifications, see instructions on page 6.) RESEARCH GRANT